


kingswizard (金牌巫師)

by xy700145



Series: kingswizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄於同名書籍</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

楔子

伊格西˙安文是個巫師，字面意義上的。  
他從小就知道自己是巫師，那些因為魔力失控所造成的零星意外在小時候很難避免，像是飄在空中的玩具或莫名消失的擺飾諸如此類的事情。伊格西的天賦遺傳自在他三歲時就死亡的父親，母親蜜雪兒是名普通女性，在父親於魔法界不明原因死亡後，嚴格限制他使用魔法。  
蜜雪兒不會處罰他，每次發現該歸咎於他的不尋常之事，便會以哀傷的眼神對著他，彷彿他會因此步上父親的後塵，為了不面對母親悲傷欲絕的表情，伊格西把魔法留在檯面下使用，偷玩一些難被發現的小把戲，造成繼父的小困擾是他的最愛。  
「他媽的天殺的該死的門！」繼父赤紅著眼憤怒地踹家中大門，在蜜雪兒聽見聲響急忙走到客廳之前，他一直拉不開門把，「滾邊去！」  
蜜雪兒小跑到廚房縮小自己的存在，伊格西站在自己房門前露出一瞬壞笑，繼父沒有注意到他的表情，僅慣性朝他怒吼幾句汙言穢語，因為繼父僅將伊格西當作搞上一個漂亮女人所需付出的微小代價，別養死就得了。  
就在伊格西努力裝作普通無害長大到十一歲時，霍格華茲的入學通知信被一隻貓頭鷹扔在他粗魯無知暴力又酗酒的繼父臉上，家裡掀起了軒然大波，齜牙咧嘴的繼父想要幹掉那隻貓頭鷹卻抓不著成了場鬧劇，最後伊格西的堅持與一名西裝筆挺的光頭男子代表霍格華茲登門拜訪後，進霍格華茲學習已成定局。  
然而霍格華茲沒有成為伊格西人生的轉捩點，畢業之後他放心不下母親，強忍著不朝繼父投擲石化咒、全身鎖咒、昏擊咒或噤言咒還有其他無數種惡咒的衝動（畢竟他不再是無知稚童，亂對麻瓜施咒肯定會引來魔法部），伊格西重回繼父所在的家中。在霍格華茲學歷不被一般社會承認的窘境下，他鎮日無所事事。  
直到他人生的轉捩點來到，『牛津鞋不是雕花鞋』。  
那是一個伊格西難以忘懷的日子，那天他偷走繼父手下混混的車給他們一點小教訓卻不幸地把自己弄進警察局，抱著死馬當活馬醫的心態撥通自稱父親同事之人在他相當小的時候留給他的項鍊後的電話，接著他奇蹟似地被釋放，在門口遇見自稱是他父親同事的年長男人。  
那個男人叫做哈利˙哈特，他戴著一副眼鏡，身上的西裝剪裁合身，手裡拿一把木製傘頭的黑傘，舉手投足盡顯優雅，活脫脫的紳士，是伊格西目前生活的環境中不會出現的那種人。  
「十三吋半，雪松木，龍的心弦，這支魔杖很適合你，會在你保護在乎的人時發揮強大力量。」在繼父手下的小嘍囉們闖進黑王子酒吧找碴時，哈利正在訓斥他的不求上進，順道評價伊格西的魔杖。  
伊格西拿回魔杖藏好，緊接著目睹一場炫目的格鬥秀，是的，只能稱為秀，因為另一方毫無招架餘地。  
伊格西無法拒絕哈利伸出的橄欖枝，他如同攀附浮木一般用力抓住，參與哈利所在的特務組織──金士曼──的特務徵召訓練，他的競爭者幾乎都出自純血魔法家族，他站在中間相當突兀，最後他過關斬將成為最後兩個入選者，卻因為下不了手殺了自己的狗被刷掉。

金士曼是一個立足於魔法世界與普通世界之間的國際特務組織，伊格西曾經聽哈利解釋過由來，在一次魔法界的魔頭殺傷力波及普通世界之後，某些志同道合且後繼無人的富豪巫師們集結起來，成立一個處理跨界問題的國際秘密組織。金士曼在倫敦跟魔法倫敦各有一個偽裝入口，分別是金士曼裁縫店與摩金夫人的各式長袍店（註一）。  
裡面的特務無一不是巫師，但是每個都精通在一般世界行走的訣竅，這歸功於金士曼優異的訓練。特務的徵選採介紹制，如果特務死亡出現空缺，則由現任特務們各自推舉一名人選後淘汰選出最優秀的人繼承該名特務代號，因此一代代下來特務幾乎都來自背景雷同的魔法界純血圈，哈利發現了組織的故步自封，執意引進麻瓜（註二）背景的李˙安文為金士曼注入活血，但是安文死在了最後一場訓練中。  
從那之後，哈利一直留心故人之子，無數次差點按捺不下出手拉伊格西一把的衝動，除了找組織的後勤官梅林偽裝霍格華茲來人到安文家幫助他入學那次之外。  
金士曼的特務裝束大有玄機，西裝具備防彈與反彈惡咒功能、具備即時通訊的眼鏡會同步回傳影像給後備官、鞋尖內的刀和鋼筆藏有劇毒，戒指能發出五萬伏特的強電、打火機內含爆破咒還有針上淬有失憶魔藥與其他魔藥的手錶，重中之重是黑傘，木頭柄打開後有放置魔杖的空間，傘面能夠防彈與惡咒，傘更可以發射子彈與咒語。  
哈利在伊格西尚未成為正式成員之前就迫不及待地向他展示這些並且樂於見到他閃爍光芒的眼神，同時幫他訂製第一套西裝，哈利想他對這個年輕人投注了太多的心力，以致於未將伊格西沒有通過最後的考驗列入可能性之一。

離開訓練基地時偷開上司的車回家又被遙控載到哈利家的伊格西應該感到羞愧，但是他貪看哈利西裝之外的家居服模樣所以忘記這檔事，穿毛線外衫的哈利看著線條柔軟許多，何況哈利拿魔杖輕點平板把整台車收進去的手勢優雅到值得列入教科書，神遊的伊格西在腦中勾勒哈利穿巫師袍的模樣。  
再說誰能冷血到殺死自己的狗啊？至少他不能。  
他們很快就沒空在乎伊格西的測驗結果了，生死未明的哈利無法在乎，而伊格西則忙著拯救世界。金士曼追查的里奇蒙˙范倫坦企圖以載有蠻橫咒（註三）與現代科技結合的SIM卡控制人群自相殘殺以淨化世界，在組織內敵我未明時，伊格西只能與梅林還有繼承蘭斯洛特代號的蘿西分工合作挽救危局。  
成功拯救世界的腎上腺素消退之後，伊格西滿心滿腦都是哈利，初次見面的哈利，教導他得體舉止的哈利，示範餐桌禮儀的哈利，他不知道其他的推薦人是否也是如此手把手帶領自己舉薦的人，他只明瞭自己的推薦人對他而言不僅僅是精神導師。

註一：摩金夫人的各式長袍店位於斜角巷，販售各式各樣的長袍。  
註二：麻瓜意指不懂魔法的人。  
註三：蠻橫咒是三大不赦咒之一，中咒的人行為完全被施咒者控制。


	2. 第一章

第一章

在金士曼分給他的居所中醒來，伊格西抓了抓頭髮打哈欠走下樓，蜜雪兒與妹妹克蕾西已搬來與他同住，感謝這套房子，他終於能擺脫人渣般的繼父。  
這套房子比起繼父擁有的那間房子離金士曼裁縫店更近，離哈利目前空置的房屋僅有幾個街區。由於沒有第一時間回收屍體，現在哈利生死不明，組織以失蹤論保留住所三年，三年內如果哈利沒有活著現身就會回收作其他用途。  
伊格西十一歲進入魔法世界時，曾經寄望父親會在古靈閣（註一）留下財富或房產，哪一樣都好，不過他忽略了父親出生自普通家庭，大多數的財產都在一般世界這邊，他不像和他同屬葛來分多的學長──黃金男孩哈利˙波特──那樣在魔法界家學淵源。  
「今天不去上班嗎？」蜜雪兒從廚房探出頭來問，煎蛋的香味隱約飄至客廳。  
「他們還沒有決定誰負責帶我，我的師父……生病了。」伊格西蹲下拍揉小跑到他腳邊的JB腦袋，用手粗略秤過JB的體重後，在牠的狗盆裡倒入比昨天少的狗糧，JB嗚咽一聲。  
「噢……不會有甚麼變數吧？」蜜雪兒不得不擔憂，在離開地獄之後總覺得還過得下去，離開後卻沒人還想回去。  
「媽，不會啦，我去看妹妹。」伊格西將克蕾西從嬰兒床中抱到懷裡。  
之所以發生這種狀況，亦跟哈利有關。新進的金士曼特務必須跟推薦他的特務學習怎麼執行任務，可是伊格西罕見地繼承了自己推薦人的代號，他的推薦人恐怕無法帶領他了。  
昨日由梅林代理亞瑟舉行的會議討論出了結果，大家認為由梅林引導伊格西比較適合，但是梅林不太願意承擔起這個責任（這不能怪他，他不是外勤人員），他堅稱他已在訓練期間教會他們一切能教之事，這項議題暫時不了了之。  
伊格西嘆了口氣，他覺得自己大概會被趕鴨子上架，導師甚麼的別想有了，其實他也不太想接受其他人擔任自己的導師，他心中已將這個位置留給哈利，或許會有另外一個人教導他執行任務的技巧，但是他們之間的情誼不會像哈利與他那樣。

伊格西心不在焉地解決自己那份培根蛋，在出外跟朋友泡吧或去總部閒晃之間舉棋不定，他的首選通常是和蘿西──現任的蘭斯洛特，全名為蘿珊娜˙阿帕羅──過電影夜，在魔法世界長大的好友錯過了許多美好的電影，他們通常會一起嘲笑那些荒唐的巫師電影或者欣賞經典影片，鑒於好友正遠在天邊出任務，他只能退而求其次。沒等他從中挑出一個方案，伊格西的眼鏡發出嗶嗶的提醒音，他藉口上廁所到浴室戴上眼鏡接通。  
『伊格西，我要通知你一個消息。』梅林的聲音中有壓抑不住的喜悅，儘管他故作沉重。  
「哇，你要轉作外勤了？」伊格西半開玩笑地調侃。  
『你想多了。』梅林無法抑制嘴角的上揚，傳輸了一張照片到伊格西眼鏡上。  
當看清照片的內容時，伊格西一改漫不經心的態度，他沉默地壓抑自己激動的顫抖，直到足夠鎮定才開口。  
「梅林啊（註二），這是哈利對不對？一定是他！」伊格西無法在看見哈利躺在病床上小憩的照片後，再接受這不過是個玩笑的答案。  
『當然，上星期我們的人在一間通訊不太發達的醫院裡找到昏迷不醒的哈利，幸好轉到聖蒙果（註三）之後，治療師救醒他了。』梅林就知道自己不會是唯一失態的人，『既然你沒有任務，大家一致推派你去探望他，代替我們祝他早日康復。』  
這項任務的執行者原先會是梅林，因為梅林是哈利的多年好友，可是梅林最近忙得不可開交，既要代理亞瑟，另外有三個特務也投靠范倫坦被爆了頭，一次三個空缺的徵選不是件輕鬆的差事。  
由於金士曼內部的學徒制，導師跟學徒會保持之於其他特務較為親密的關係，再說現在伊格西閒得發慌，這件事理所當然地落在他頭上。  
「遵命。」這些日子以來縈繞在伊格西周身若有似無的憂傷氣息一掃而空。他跟蜜雪兒交代一聲就匆忙回房，選擇外出服裝時在自己的休閒服與西裝中猶豫了數秒後決定穿前者，他認為探望病人比較偏向私人行程。  
『我在考慮是否投入魔杖的研究。』梅林突然說。  
「什麼？」伊格西不小心錯過他的聲音。  
『哈利的魔杖木是樅木，傳聞中倖存者的魔杖。』梅林說完後又無聲無息。  
「感謝他的魔杖。」良久後，伊格西低聲說。  
伊格西腳步輕快地出門時，蜜雪兒以為他打算找三五好友出門遊玩，若她知道他是去看工作上的前輩，肯定會勸他穿得稍微正式一些，至少把Ｔ恤跟運動外套換成襯衫跟夾克。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

提著（公費購買的）水果籃的伊格西現影（註四）到醫院門口時，他莫名開始緊張，他覺得這是因為他期待這件事太久了。伊格西低頭看果籃試圖轉移注意力讓自己自若點，心裡想著果籃的老套，但怎麼說他都是代表全體過來探望病人，只好老套這麼一回。  
「梅林，哈利的病房號是多少？」伊格西問。  
『西廂三零七號。』眼鏡那頭的梅林說，『沒有得到充分資訊就貿然行動在我的訓練裡絕對是不合格。』  
「謝啦。」伊格西用若無其事的語氣說，慶幸梅林看不見他赧然的神情。  
經過這段小插曲，伊格西總算站在哈利的病房門口，抓住門把扭開門。  
「伊格西，你還是沒敲門。」一身病人服的哈利放下報紙，神色如常地說，往日梳平的棕髮此時柔軟地垂下。  
被他叫到名字的年輕人相對沒這麼冷靜，他衝上前隨手將果籃擱到床頭櫃上，抱住儒雅鎮定的男人，被抱住的哈利呆愣了一秒才輕輕回擁。  
「我他媽的差點被你嚇死。」良久，伊格西放開他，低聲埋怨。  
「你說話的藝術還是不過關。」哈利溫柔地挑剔他的語言。  
「誰叫我的導師還躺在床上呢。」伊格西回嘴，笑意難以掩蓋。  
「這點很快就會修正。」哈利伸手把自己撐高一些，伊格西湊近幫他把枕頭塞到背後。  
這個男人雖然鎮定如常，蒼白的臉色依舊透露出他曾遭遇到多嚴重的事故，伊格西反省自己貪看如此虛弱的哈利之心態。  
「真的？你什麼時候出院？」伊格西坐到床邊，動作十分自然。  
「下個星期二。」哈利說，如果在麻瓜醫院，下個星期他固然能出院但絕對狀況沒有這麼好，而在聖蒙果這裡，下個星期他便能恢復日常生活，特務工作則另當別論。  
伊格西本來僅在思考下個星期來接哈利出院的流程，然後他突然有一個想法……  
「我還是你的學徒吧？」伊格西舔了舔乾燥的唇。  
「當然。」哈利想起他還沒表達過對於伊格西拯救世界的意見，以為伊格西在期待讚美，「你已經是優秀的特務，恭喜你。」  
「我是說，」伊格西在內心評估這個提議是否過分大膽，尤其對方是個保守的英國紳士，然後他心一橫說了出口，「作為你的學徒，我應該到你家照顧你。」  
哈利聞言忍不住笑了，「我不需要照顧。」然而當他抬眼看見伊格西用類似JB的無辜眼晴懇求他時，他內心的防線逐漸模糊，「如果你堅持的話，也不是不可通融。」  
「我堅持。」伊格西露出得逞的笑容，「我今晚留下來看護？」  
「這裡投放足夠多的提醒咒，不需要私人看護。」哈利開始擔心是否該替伊格西補充魔法界的常識，他認為伊格西已在魔法界生活七年，不應該再犯常識性錯誤。  
眼見自己裝傻無效，伊格西只得恢復正常，「大夥都在等你回去。」  
「我也是。」哈利很難不留神伊格西坐在的床邊的姿態超越一般同事情誼的親密，但是一如既往，他總是會在無傷大雅的部分縱容他。哈利閒適地坐著，彷彿在自家招待朋友。  
「金士曼現在簡直一團糟，整個世界都亂得可以。」伊格西聳肩表示自己的無能為力。  
「關於前者，梅林會抗議你的說法，他一向將事情處理得井井有條。」哈利從不懷疑就算掌握特務所有的技能仍然熱衷於後勤部門的工作長達二十多年的老友能力，「至於後者，權力空缺很快就會被填補完，追逐權力的人永遠多過權位的數量。」  
「梅林忙翻啦，沒空抗議我講的幾句話。」伊格西輕笑。  
誠心地說，哈利享受伊格西的陪伴，儘管他是個毛躁的小夥子。他能理解同事們的忙碌，但是能有人來也不錯，他憂愁地想自己難不成陷入了孤單老人的心境，不過他隨即被伊格西對於蘋果為何永遠是探病首選的問題分心，接著又花些許時間聽伊格西抱怨自己還來不及學完所有紳士課程，後者絕對是信口開河，就算導師不在，金士曼仍然會教導基礎課程，只是教科書與實作中間總是有落差。

伊格西待到探視時間結束才拖拉著腳步離開，回到家中告訴蜜雪兒接下來的日子裡他將會沒空返家，他要開始向師父學習裁縫技巧了，蜜雪兒放下心中大石後叮囑他注意身體，同時與伊格西交流她找到工作的消息。  
抱起JB親一口，伊格西覺得今晚他不會再困在哈利被一槍暴頭的噩夢裡，他希望穿著病人服的哈利能取而代之，甫升起這個念頭，伊格西趕緊搖頭，期盼自己的良師益友入夢有點超過尺度了。

註一：古靈閣是魔法世界的銀行。  
註二：『梅林啊』是個感嘆語，意同天啊。  
註三：聖蒙果全稱是聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院，標誌是交叉起來的骨頭與魔杖。  
註四：消影現影咒可以從一個地方消失再出現於另一個地方，必須是知道的地點，有些機構為了安全會設置防止現影消影的屏障，金士曼亦然。


	3. 第二章

第二章

在他霍格華茲升五年級的那年，伊格西曾經拒絕在暑假時回家，他逃到外面生疏地嘗試用自己天生的本錢渡過一整個暑假，但是臨門一腳時他退卻了，因為過不去自己心裡的那道關卡，只能回去挨一頓沒有準時到家的揍。如今伊格西猜想……或許客人不是哈利也是原因之一，面對腦滿腸肥的中年猥褻男的確挺難克服心理障礙。  
思緒一轉，伊格西回想起今天穿著白襯衫、棕色背心、黑色西裝褲與深藍色帶花紋鑲邊巫師袍的哈利，在他進病房時，哈利已打理好自己。這個男人似乎適合所有的正裝，無論巫師或普通人。  
胡思亂想之時，伊格西開車送哈利到了家門口，他從後車廂拿出哈利一提袋的輕便行李，還有自己的置物袋。哈利審視的目光落在屬於伊格西的置物袋上，那是內有加大咒的布袋，容量是肉眼所見大小的數十倍。  
「你答應了讓我過來照顧你。」伊格西一本正經地說。  
「那通常意味著每天禮貌性地過來停留幾小時確認我沒有遇到困難。」哈利委婉地表示自己的不贊同，紳士之間的交往不該太黏膩。  
「不請我進去嗎？」伊格西神情純良地說。  
收回自己的目光，哈利打開自家大門，「請進。」哈利說，伊格西心裡暗自歡呼後走進。  
「樓梯對面是客房。」哈利向伊格西指明客房位置說明自己同意他留下來住，「現在不好意思，我需要好好洗一次澡。」  
「好，等會見。」伊格西可不會感到不好意思，他大方地推開門把自己的行李放進去，揮舞魔杖讓自己的行李們歸到該待的位置上。  
哈利的居所一樓是主臥房、臥室與盥洗室，二樓則有起居室、書房、陽台及廚房等。

哈利躺在浴缸裡的時候終於覺得自己活過來了，各種意義上的。長期累積的疲憊以及似乎沒辦法在醫院徹底洗淨的髒污被洗滌一清，他忍不住喟嘆出聲，任由熱水放鬆緊繃的身軀直到水開始泛涼，哈利在加溫咒跟起身之間選擇離開浴室，再泡下去有些過於放縱。  
身為一個標準的紳士，哈利相當注重隱私，不管其他人信不信，他從來沒讓學徒去過自己家，帶伊格西到家裡進行教學且讓他參觀書房已是破例，那次直接遙控伊格西偷開走的車開到他家門口更是因為氣急，這次讓伊格西登門入住完全跨越他對同事的防線，然而哈利總很難對伊格西硬起心腸，以前他將之歸咎於對李˙安文的愧疚，現在他得重新審視這個問題。  
伊格西扭開主臥室房門的時候，哈利正在套上衣，裸露的肌膚逐漸被米色衣料遮掩，伊格西移不開自己的眼睛，甚至頗為遺憾哈利的長腿已被棉質褲掩蓋。  
「敲門不會傷害你的手。」哈利的眼睛瞥過來時，伊格西慌忙挪開視線。  
「哪天我要偷襲你就會敲了。」伊格西說。  
「你大可試試。」哈利自信地微笑，雖然他還沒恢復到能上陣殺敵，對付幾個宵小不成問題──即使是金士曼等級的宵小。  
這算是邀請嗎？伊格西艱難地把話吞回去，若是先前還不甚明瞭，現在他知道自己對於哈利抱持著怎樣的心情。他喜歡哈利，以一種帶有性慾的方式。  
「你來做什麼？」哈利問杵在自己房內的伊格西。  
「噢，我來看看你需不需要幫忙。」伊格西遺憾地想來遲了，否則還能藉故進浴室，病人總是需要幫忙擦澡的不是嗎？  
「你可以幫忙訂晚餐。」哈利遞給伊格西一張外賣菜單，他平時會自己下廚煮些簡便的食物，不過返家的首日他希望好好休息，訂餐會更方便。倒不是說煮食很麻煩，巫師們會用魔杖指揮刀具處理食材，但是火候味道還是要自己掌控。  
「我可以下點麵條。」伊格西皺眉看著價格偏高的菜單說。  
「那個以後再說。」根據哈利長期的監控了解到伊格西的廚藝僅止於此，「我們還沒進行到烹飪與擺盤的課程。」  
「為什麼特務要學這個？」伊格西表情誇張地說。  
「熟悉食物的特性才能知道哪種藥該下在哪種食物裡最不容易引起注意，而且執行部分臥底行動時，好廚藝通常有助獲取目標的好感。」哈利就事論事地說。  
「我還以為這也是評斷紳士的標準。」伊格西半抱怨道。  
「以現代人的觀點，也可以這麼說。」哈利不置可否的表情表示他僅將這點做為加分而非標準之一。  
廚藝的話題被揭過，當天的晚餐仍然是外賣收場，伊格西將食物入口後稱讚這些餐點貴得有道理，而哈利整個過程中都在糾正伊格西的餐桌禮儀，雖然他先前已經搞懂刀叉使用順序，可是枝微末節上還是要再作調整。

他們平安無事地渡過第一個夜晚，眼鏡沒有響起提醒音，哈利也沒有覺得自己家多出一個人難受得令他無法忍耐。伊格西臨睡前，房門被敲響。  
「料想你沒有帶睡袍，這件是新的。」已換上睡衣睡袍的哈利站在門口。  
「謝啦。」穿著自己寬鬆舒適的衣服充當睡衣的伊格西接過哈利手中的深紅色睡袍，其實哈利太婉轉了，他根本沒有穿睡袍的習慣。  
「晚安，伊格西。」哈利正在思考提供他一整套睡衣是否過於失禮。  
「晚安，哈利。」打了個哈欠．伊格西關上門。  
躺在自己的雙人加大床上面時，哈利決定明天還是給伊格西一套新的睡衣，充分的休息有助於特務巔峰狀態的保持，家居服與睡衣不該被混用。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

隔日清晨，哈利面不改色地接收伊格西穿著睡袍上樓的畫面，除了瞳仁幾不可見地收縮一下，他是指，他的睡袍。這款睡袍是金士曼提供的服裝之一，但是仍然無改伊格西穿著哈利的睡袍這個事實，感受到內心洶湧的佔有欲，哈利明白自己對這個年輕人的感情為何了。  
身為一名年紀比伊格西父親還大的老男人，哈利只能遺憾地把這份情感放到心臟深處，挖個坑埋在裡面。  
哈利垂下眼，「要美乃滋還是沙拉醬？」餐桌上已擺好兩個餐盤，裡面各有兩片烤好的吐司跟火腿、水煮蛋以及些許生菜。  
未察覺哈利瞬間的神情，伊格西忙著驚嘆套著圍裙的哈利，「呃，沙拉醬。」他心不在焉地回答，眼神流連在被圍裙繫住的腰身。  
「你是否聽說過早起的鳥兒有蟲吃？」哈利擠完沙拉後拿掉圍裙，伊格西暗嘆風景沒了，兩人在餐桌前坐下。  
「這取決於我是鳥還是蟲。」伊格西咕噥。  
「我們都是掠食者。」哈利銳利的眼神掃來，一夜好眠後，他精神看來恢復了大半。  
「我起得很早了，平常我都吃早午餐。」被目光掃過的伊格西背脊一直後又攤回椅上，「我本來打算起來做早餐，真的。」  
「你可以負責明天的早餐。」哈利不禁懷疑自已的養病時間是否會因為多照顧一個人而延長。  
「不，午餐看我的。」伊格西充滿信心地說。  
「那敢情好，廚藝的訓練就從今天中午開始。」哈利微笑道。  
伊格西哀嘆一聲趴到桌面上，「不能從有趣的地方開始嗎？比如品嘗美食。」  
「休養期間嚴禁大魚大肉，作為看護你只好配合我了。」哈利壓抑把手放在伊格西頭髮上揉一把的衝動，本該苦著張臉的伊格西因為俏皮話而低笑。

在氣氛良好的現在，以及未來兩三天各種類似的場合出現時，伊格西皆設法從哈利的神情態度中判斷目前的狀況，思索怎麼讓他們之間的距離從朋友縮短到情人，他實在非常想把手放在哈利的身體上，奇異地是，有時候他覺得哈利也如是想，但總是差了那麼一步，伊格西扼腕地嘆息。  
對於哈利而言，這幾日是場緩慢又惱人卻不想脫離的折磨，他經常覺得伊格西已唾手可得，緊接著他為數不多的道德感就會橫加阻撓，情況又回到原點。


	4. 第三章

第三章

每當這個時候，哈利便深切體認到梅林有多麼了解他。在哈利認為休息夠了該回到總部進行恢復訓練將自己生鏽的骨頭重新打磨鋒利的時候，他與伊格西的眼鏡響起了提醒音，召集他們前往總部開會。他們前往金士曼裁縫店，從那裏的壁爐（註一）通往英國總部。  
這場會議主題是投票選舉新的亞瑟，哈利的名字赫然在列。金士曼除了特務部門外，還有許多其他部門，例如諮詢部門、研發部門、行政部門……等等，與特務們關係最密切的就是後勤部門。亞瑟雖然統理特務部門，卻不一定每屆都從特務部門中選出，畢竟要成為亞瑟該會的技能十分龐雜，從以往的經驗上來看，梅林通常會是更適合的人選。  
不過這屆的亞瑟最終由哈利擔任，梅林幸災樂禍地把處理不完的文書一股腦扔給哈利，躲回自己的辦公室小酌一杯蘇格蘭威士忌。  
「這才是生活。」梅林在座椅上舒展近日來縮在辦公桌前的身軀。  
『梅林，歡迎死裡逃生的老友有許多更好的方式。』哈利的聲音從內部線路傳來。  
撈過麥克風，梅林說：「歡迎回來，哈利。我很想邀請你加入我喝一杯，遺憾的是你桌面上堆積如山的工作不允許。」  
緊接著伊格西的聲音插入，『梅林，我想幫哈利，可是他說我沒有權限看這些公文。』  
「那代表你不該碰這些東西，放下它。」梅林訓斥道。  
『我還在線，伊格西。』哈利驟然低沉的聲音。  
『我靠。』伊格西關閉了眼鏡。  
『梅林，我和帕西弗明天回去。』剛結束任務的蘿西疲倦與興奮交雜的聲音插入頻道中，『剛才是不是我們新任亞瑟的聲音？』  
『我正在看你的報告，幹得好，蘭斯洛特。』哈利說。  
『很高興你撐過來了。』帕西弗的聲音出現。  
「大夥，這不是閒聊專線。」梅林覺得一定是伊格西帶壞了風氣。  
彷彿能從聲調中瞧見梅林正不贊同地皺眉，所有人紛紛噤言消失，梅林輕呼口氣，工作頻道不可以隨便占用。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

伊格西經常在想，哈利肯定學過如何開槍會更迷人，金士曼有這個課程吧？他側前方的哈利正在練習打靶，本打算下場練習的伊格西光顧著注視他，最後索性放下槍專心地瞧個盡興。  
「這就是我還不能出任務的原因。」收起對右手掌控力失準的惱怒，哈利平靜地評論自己的射擊成績。  
「我覺得不差啊。」伊格西真心地道，十靶有七靶在紅心，其他雖然沒中也離得不遠，他沉默地往自己臉上貼金，思考自己的視線是否影響哈利發揮，隨即又推翻自己所想，哈利不是容易被左右的類型。  
「以普通民眾的標準來說，是的。」哈利收起槍，「幸虧魔杖不需要對準特定部位才能使發出的咒語生效。」  
「但是我們不能對普通人施咒。」伊格西撇嘴，多年來他無數次想用魔杖以一般人查不出的方式狠狠教訓繼父。  
「深感遺憾。」哈利與伊格西心照不宣地交換眼神。  
測試完自己的射擊能力後，哈利轉移陣地到格鬥室檢測自己的肌體能力，伊格西像條小尾巴一樣跟在後面。  
「伊格西，你來做我的對手。」脫掉西裝外套，哈利朝伊格西側頭。  
「嗯？」伊格西受寵若驚地揚頭，他本來已經盤腿坐在場旁打算觀賞哈利流暢的身手。  
「你聽到我說的了。」哈利不曉得自己是否下了一步危險的棋，他幾天前才下定決心要減少與伊格西的肢體接觸。  
「好！」眼眸發亮的伊格西跳上場，做些基礎動作鬆快筋骨。  
真正開始對招時，兩人表情變得認真，專注捉摸對手稍縱即逝的破綻。起初僅是互相餵招，而後打擊的力道增加，出手速度逐漸增快，兩人的肢體糾纏在一起。哈利把伊格西右手扭在背後壓制在地時，目光忍不住被他挺翹的臀部吸引。伊格西朝後一撞讓自己脫身，轉身把哈利撲在地上時，很難忽略他張開換氣的嘴唇。哈利一條腿掃上前，輔以扭腰的力量把伊格西甩到旁邊，兩人皆在平復自己的呼吸。  
「如果我是梅林，我會讓你通過復職申請。」毫無形象大字形躺在地上的伊格西說，每次被哈利的腿掃中時，他總在內心抗議天生長腿的優勢對他不公。  
「所以你不是。」哈利單膝跪地，他知道自己的身手還未恢復往日巔峰。  
「嘿！」伊格西忽然手腳並用地翻身，朝哈利爬了過去，眼中閃著下定某種決心的光芒。  
哈利像是被無形的壓力推著退後一步坐倒在地，「伊格西？」  
在哈利怨恨自己的腦袋中槍後反應沒有以前迅速時，伊格西爬過來跨坐在他腰上。  
「如果你想練習誘惑，我能替你安排人選。」哈利挪開眼，心被撩撥得蠢蠢欲動，他咒罵自己沒有及時逃離。  
「別他媽的轉移話題。」伊格西呼吸再度變得急促。  
「你不懂你在做什麼。」哈利直視他，抬起手擋住還想湊得更近的伊格西。  
「我今年不是三歲，也不是十三歲，我都快二十三歲了，夠我搞懂自己想要什麼。」伊格西抓住那隻手，滿足於肌膚相觸的感覺。  
「你不夠了解我，在感情一途，我不是你想像中的紳士範本。」哈利跳過年齡、年紀的陳腔濫調，直接道出自己的缺點。  
「誰告訴你我喜歡慢條斯理那一套？」伊格西眨了眨眼，在發現那隻手的力道減弱後，把自己擠進哈利的懷裡。  
下一秒，伊格西發現自己背朝下躺在地上，年長男人的身軀跨在他上面，似乎剛才那個擁抱已解開某種禁制。  
唇舌相觸的快感差點讓兩人嗚咽出聲，哈利一手撐在旁邊，另隻手抓住伊格西後腦的頭髮，伊格西一手抓著哈利的衣領，另隻手攀住他的腰，眼看就要擦槍走火，伊格西正在混亂地想這邊有沒有潤滑劑，如果他召喚潤滑劑飛過來會不會太顯眼。  
「這是最後的警告，你別想嘗過甜頭後就脫身。」哈利在伊格西耳邊低語，他無意與同事一夜激情，那只會使往後的相處變得尷尬。  
「求之不得。」伸舌舔他的下巴，伊格西挑釁地說。  
一陣敲門聲如同涼水把他們身上的火苗全數澆熄，兩人懊惱地轉頭望向門口，梅林拿著平板正站在門邊。  
「門沒有關。」梅林面不改色地說，好像他面前的兩人僅是在進行一場常見得不能再常見的搏擊。  
「嗷！」伊格西發出挫敗的叫聲往旁邊滾了圈後站起來，哈利深吸口氣然後起身撫平自己的衣服。  
「有什麼事嗎？」發揮強大的自制力忽略自己腫脹的下身，哈利神情自若地說。  
「高文的最後兩名人選已經產生，我來通知你執行最終測驗。」梅林興味的眼神不停在兩人之間轉移。  
「又是殺了你的狗那套嗎？」伊格西悶悶不樂地靠在座椅扶手旁。  
「嗯哼。」梅林哼了聲。  
「我隨後就到。」哈利拿起西裝外套穿上。  
梅林走向門口，半轉過身對哈利說，「我告訴過你了，你太過關注這個小混蛋。」  
「喂，我還在這裡。」伊格西抱怨道。  
「我知道。」梅林走出去，帶上門之前對哈利說，「我會很樂意聽到一句『你說得對』。」  
「嗯，你說得對。」哈利乾巴巴地說，梅林帶著類似打賭獲勝的愉快離開。  
伊格西轉而用『來場快的』的眼神看向哈利，「我們抓緊時間……」  
「不，這點時間不夠用。」哈利意味深長地笑，走向門口。  
「速速前（註二），拳套。」鼓著臉的伊格西抽出魔杖，他甩了甩汗濕的頭髮，換上拳套衝到沙包前，變著花樣狂揍猛擊發洩自己的精力。

註一：魔法世界中，壁爐與壁爐之間構成呼嚕網，使用呼嚕粉再喊出名稱可抵達目標壁爐，喊時要注意發音以免被傳送到錯誤地點。有些壁爐沒有加入呼嚕網，僅在內部連結，金士曼的壁爐便是如此，除了金士曼裁縫店與摩金夫人的各式長袍店外，沒有其他壁爐能夠通往。  
註二：速速前是召喚咒，能夠把施咒者內心所想的東西召喚到施咒者面前。


	5. 第四章

第四章

懷攢著彷彿有隻貓在抓撓的心，伊格西在夜幕低垂時回到哈利的家。不是說他不想與哈利一同返回，當他盡力不被自己的老二佔去心神處理完一件臨時小任務後聯絡哈利時，後者已先行回去了。  
站在起居室的門口，伊格西覺得有頭鹿加入了那隻貓的行列在心臟中衝撞，哈利怎麼可以這樣？太過分了……眼前的年長男人僅著一件浴袍坐在沙發上，赤裸修長的雙腿交疊。  
「希望你已用過晚餐。」哈利放下手中的書。  
「我去沖個澡，很快！」伊格西轉身往樓下的浴室衝。  
「別著急，洗得徹底一點。」哈利在他進浴室前說，確保在伊格西看見的時候走進主臥室。

將一桶水從頭澆下，伊格西沖掉全身的泡沫，彎腰把浣腸劑擠入後穴中，這不是他第一次與同性發生性關係，他的青春期稍嫌荒誕地與幾個同性或異性的朋友廝混過，那些過往發生在宿舍、學院交誼廳以及夜半無人的占星塔（註一），對於如何準備自己並不陌生。  
穿上浴袍，伊格西把毛巾放到頭髮擦到半乾，心急如他，一個乾燥咒能縮短時間，但是所有嘗試過的巫師都知道乾燥咒會讓頭髮缺水到爆開。他朝主臥室走過去，先打開一道門縫探頭進去看了一圈發現哈利未在視線範圍內，再整個身體進去並關上門。  
「一九八零年的軒尼詩百樂廷。」從門板遮掩住的那一邊，哈利手持兩杯白蘭地步近伊格西，「為什麼形跡鬼祟？」  
「確認一下是夢還是現實，說不定我打開門以後會發現你根本不在家。」伊格西的喉結隨著吞嚥起伏，他接過哈利手中的酒杯時，手指摩擦過對方的手，「我嚐不出差別。」  
「多品嘗，不急於一時，你的舌頭會學習分辨。」哈利說，兩人一同走到沙發上坐著啜飲，「你做過類似的夢？」  
「是啊，在夢裡，我的舌頭學得可快了。」伊格西意有所指地說。  
相較於美酒，伊格西的注意力明顯在哈利身上，身體一點點蹭靠近他。哈利並非毫無所覺，他伸出手摟住伊格西的腰，默許他的舉動。  
「想瞧瞧我的舌頭能做什麼嗎？」伊格西的眼神往哈利的下身飄，邪氣地笑。  
「請便。」哈利交疊的雙腿朝兩旁微敞，手在伊格西的背後輕推。  
順勢跪在哈利的雙腿間，伊格西扯開他的腰帶，浴袍朝兩旁散開，他終於看見哈利半勃的陰莖，無論面上如何不漏聲息，下半身忠實地暴露自己的渴望，伊格西愉快地發現不是只有他飢渴難耐。  
光是以陽具的外觀判斷，伊格西會認為此人屬於較為兇殘暴燥的那類人。  
「還撐得起場面吧？」哈利輕笑。  
「你太謙虛了。」伊格西朝上瞄了他一眼，嘴唇靠上對方的陰莖頭部含住，舌頭舔過一圈。試著讓更多的陰莖進入口中，伊格西的頭下壓，哈利的手放在他的頭髮上撫摸。  
一旦決定踏入這潭泥沼，而且樂於如此，哈利便驅逐了所有的猶疑，喉頭發出鼓勵般的輕喃。  
「我的好男孩。」哈利的嗓音如同靜電穿過伊格西的背脊引起一陣顫慄，「你能承受更多嗎？」  
「你廢話太多了，哈利。」伊格西將哈利的陽具盡可能地吞入，展示自己的能耐。  
隻手撐住扶手站起，哈利假作嚴厲地說，「你的禮貌呢？伊格西。」伊格西沒辦法回答，他仰頭讓哈利進得更深，絕對伸進了喉嚨。  
哈利放任自己在伊格西的嘴裡進出，伊格西抓緊了哈利的屁股，順服地在他進入時放鬆喉嚨，並在他撤出時用舌頭艱難地舔，以技巧表達自己絕非初學者。  
精液湧出時，哈利正插在他的嘴中，伊格西在他射盡後嗆咳幾下後大口喘氣。  
「吐出來，伊格西。」哈利將衛生紙遞到他唇前，扶著他的後頸說。  
「我吞下去了。」皺了一下臉，伊格西表情無辜地道。  
扔開那張衛生紙，哈利擁住伊格西抱到沙發上，在他的唇舌間嚐到自己精液的味道。  
只穿浴袍的兩人糾纏的同時往床上移動，等兩人交疊躺在床上時，皆已袒裎相見，躺在下方的伊格西一條腿勾在哈利的腰間，他側頭看床頭櫃，上面已整齊排列數種潤滑劑與保險套。  
「準備很齊全嘛。」伊格西調笑道，胡亂撈一瓶潤滑劑丟給哈利。  
「輕微迷情作用，不錯的選擇。」特意不緊不慢地說，哈利故意給他一個讚賞的目光。  
「呃，等等，我換一瓶。」伊格西深吸了口氣，因為哈利沾滿潤滑劑的手指已有一根進入到他的後穴內。  
湊上前要一個吻後，伊格西的手在胸膛到處摸索，劃過幾道舊傷疤，他的手指在上面流連，哈利插進第二根手指時伊格西發出甜膩的鼻音。  
哈利俯下身從他的頸肩啄吻至乳頭，輕咬右乳舔舐，伊格西報復性地揪住他的其中一個乳尖。  
正在伊格西準備說點甚麼時，哈利將穴裡的手指換成套上保險套的陰莖，他的話被遏止在喉頭，取而代之是兩人悠長的呻吟。  
「沒有事先提醒嗎？」伊格西稍微蠕動一下，感受年長男人的器物填滿自己身體。  
僵著身體等待他適應的哈利對於他點火的動作給予譴責的眼神，「如你所要求，我在節省廢話。」  
在伊格西雙腿皆纏上哈利時，哈利開始令人難以招架地晃動臀部進出，兩人之間的伊格西陽具已硬得挺直，他伸手想撫弄自己，卻被哈利擋下。  
「哈利？」伊格西的問語被哈利撞得零碎，被情慾浪潮湧過的腦袋只能分出一半來思考。  
親了他一口後，就著陰莖還插在體內的姿勢，哈利將伊格西翻成趴在床上，前列腺被磨蹭一圈的伊格西驚呼的同時吐出濕熱的氣息。  
「我曾經說過如果掌握綑綁技巧，領帶也能充當手銬，腰帶亦同。」哈利的眼睛閃著危險的光芒，「學習如何掙脫同樣重要。」  
「哈利，你不能這樣！」直覺地感到不妙的伊格西驟然清醒，他的雙手被哈利拉到身後用一條大概屬於自己那件浴袍的腰帶綁牢。  
「掙脫它才能取得獎勵。」抓牢伊格西的屁股抬高，哈利先是快速抽插接著再盡根沒入抽出。  
「這不公平。」伊格西叫嚷，他的腦袋被情慾攪成漿糊，後穴仍然緊夾著哈利的東西。  
「時限在我高潮之前。」哈利的吻落在伊格西的背上，「根據我的年紀，第二次射精會花費較長的時間，對你來說應該是好消息。」  
「操。」低咒一聲，伊格西在呻吟扭動之時，設法解開雙手的束縛。  
事實證明伊格西的特務訓練學得十分扎實，他成功地在哈利的精液濺射出來之前解開自己的雙手，下一刻癱軟著上身放任自己被哈利更加兇猛的動作擄獲，深嵌在體內的東西釋放出濁液。  
「做得不錯，加拉哈德。」哈利裝模作樣地說，忽略他混亂不均的氣息就滿像回事，他將陰莖上的保險套脫下扔進垃圾桶。  
「少來這套。」伊格西虛踹他一腳，卻被哈利扯住那隻腳向自己的方向拉。  
「這是你的獎勵。」哈利把伊格西不斷溢出前液的陰莖吞到口中，從龜頭照料到卵蛋。  
伊格西把哈利頭髮揉亂之際，射在了他的嘴中，哈利起身吞下口中的液體，用手帕優雅地擦拭嘴角。  
光是看見這一幕，伊格西覺得自己又能硬了，他跳到哈利身上唇舌交纏，哈利拒絕了再作一次的要求。  
「你得考慮我的年紀，伊格西。」哈利抱歉地說，手伸到兩人之間握住伊格西的陽具搓揉攥動，一段時間後，年輕男人在他手上又交代了一次。  
發洩之後的短暫困倦浮現，伊格西本想抱住哈利先睡片刻，然而哈利堅持先做清理，伊格西不滿地哼兩聲後同意，他們到浴室沖涼才心滿意足地雙雙倒在床上。


	6. 尾聲

尾聲

隔日清晨，伊格西清醒的瞬間先是察覺後面隱約的酸疼，再迷茫於自己身在何處，不過當他轉頭看見哈利立刻回想起昨夜的一切，而他的下一個動作是撈出手機對著自己跟哈利的睡臉拍一張照片傳送給蘿西。  
「我醒著。」假寐的哈利睜開雙眼，帶點寵溺地看他送出訊息。  
「早安。」伊格西赤身下床的時候，收到蘿西的回訊，內容是『梅林的鬍子啊！！！』然後附上板著臉的梅林與她的合照，伊格西噗嗤一聲引來哈利狐疑的注視。  
『他沒有留鬍子。』伊格西回訊完，泰然自若地打開哈利的衣櫃，「借我一件衣服……」昨天那件浴袍已經躺在地板整夜大約是髒得無法上身。  
『總不能說梅林的光頭，太失禮了。』靠在櫃門旁讀訊息的伊格西竊笑，這句話千萬不能被梅林看見。  
「你已經打開了，詢問應該發生在行為之前。」哈利不是挺介意，他的目光在伊格西袒裸的腰背間巡弋，滿意於未消的吻痕。  
「唔！」隨便抽出件睡袍穿上，伊格西神情鬼祟地掏出一條領帶，「看我找到了什麼？你的學院領帶，史萊哲林……真不意外。」銀綠相間的領帶在他手中晃盪，背面繡有哈利的名字縮寫。  
「學院選擇是依據家族傳統，我想你的衣櫃裡也留有自己的學院領帶。」實際上，差不多每個畢業生都有這個習慣。哈利未要求他放回去，他等著聽他要對那條具有紀念價值的舊領帶做甚麼。  
「這會很適合我今天的西裝。」伊格西調皮地笑，無論如何都會適合，他會讓它適合。  
「嗯，我今天用不著它。」哈利同意道，說老實話，他愛伊格西身上有自己的東西。  
歪頭假意考慮數秒，伊格西開口，「我哪時可以把東西搬過來？」  
「太快了，我們才上過一次床。」哈利溫和地說。  
「那要等到何時？」伊格西嘖了聲後說。  
「直到建立穩定的關係，確切點的說法是等到上過五次床以後。」哈利保持平靜。  
「JB什麼時候能搬過來？」伊格西笑得狡黠。  
「原則上是十次之後，不過JB可以破例。」哈利從喉嚨傳出的悶笑聲成為悅耳的樂章。  
「這不難嘛，不必為牠破壞原則。」伊格西的笑聲與哈利的譜成合奏曲，「我差點忘了這個！速速前，太陽報。」他的左手成拳砸一下右掌心。  
哈利挑起一邊眉毛，揮動魔杖給報紙讓開門。  
「你去教堂隔天的頭條，我幫你留下來了。」伊格西遞過一張頭版報紙，上面印著一名女星短裙被吹起露出丁字褲的全彩照片，搭配標題是某某女星春光外洩。  
「謝謝。」哈利展開報紙，真誠地說，心被溫暖縈繞。  
「差一點你就要第三次上報了。」帶著劫後餘生的心情，伊格西調侃。  
「第二次，我從未有過婚姻。」哈利輕聲糾正。

這天伊格西在總部走到哪邊都成為他人側目的對象，如果哈利和它走在一起，被竊竊私語的人將會變為他們兩人，遠程會議召開時，他們簡直成為視線的交集點，原因無它，沒人品味不出哈利的領帶繫在伊格西的頸間所表達的意思。  
以蘿西的話來說，『炫耀自重』；梅林更隱晦地請求他們不要影響其他人的工作情緒，他默默地擔心未來眼鏡聯通時他會看見何種場景。  
這不是最驚掉人下巴的畫面，某天哈利戴著屬於伊格西的葛來分多領帶現身時，才真正引爆了騷動。

完


End file.
